


Surviving Hogwarts

by HouseWarcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Hogwarts, Romance, Teen Romance, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseWarcraft/pseuds/HouseWarcraft
Summary: My name is Realyn Willington. I'm a 5th year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story of how I fell in love wit a certain redhead, but whats more, this is a story of how we survived Hogwarts during the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return to power.{PREQUEL TO GETTING THROUGH THE WAR}





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 The Goblet of Fire**

As I looked up from my book at the clock, I noticed that it was 10:30 and my best friend and traveling companion had yet to show up. With a heavy sigh, I looked back down at my book. This wasn't the first time that my parents had to leave me alone on the platform 9 ¾ in front of the scarlet train to Hogwarts, but it was the first time that Amber was this late. Sure, every year she and her mother were late, but this year they were cutting it awfully close. I would wait just a little longer before gathering my things and boarding the train alone. Nymeria, my dusty grey cat, glared at me with her bright yellow eyes, from her carrier. She absolutely hated to be caged, but right now I couldn't let her run free and possibly miss the train.

With my nose buried in my current readings, I didn't even notice that a pair of identical boys approached me, their bright red hair longer then it had been the year before. When the one on the right gave a loud sigh, I instantly stopped reading, my shoulders stiffening. "Maybe we should take all her books when she isn't looking and burn them. What do you think, Freddie?"

My blue eyes went wide and I looked up at the pair of them. I fixed my glare of the one who'd spoken, George Weasley. "You wouldn't dare." I said with disbelief, holding the book close to my chest in a protective manner.

The two of them shrugged their shoulders, but it was Fred that answered and looked at his twin. "You know, George, I think we should. After all, she hasn't even said 'Hello' to us. Without those silly books, she'd pay more attention us." He turned his brown eyes on me, giving a teasing wink.

George brought his hands up and covered his heart, as if he were physically pained that I had not noticed them right away. "It pains me to think that she's forgotten all about us. Her most best friends in the whole world."

"You both know that Amber is my best friend in the whole world," Smiling a little, I shake my head at their complaining. Setting my book down on top of my trunk, I stand, placing my hands on my hips. "But I could never forget about my favorite twins."

Both boys smiled and stepped forward. We shared a tight embrace before they let me go. George looked around the platform a moment and then looked back at me. "Where are your parents Rea? Did they not stick around to see you off?"

I shook my head and gave an indifferent shrug. "They both needed to work this morning and dropped me off. Don't worry, we said our goodbyes before they left." Looking up at the clock once more, I saw that it was now fifteen minutes to eleven.

Fred raised an eyebrow at that. "If you're here alone, they why haven't you boarded the train and snagged a compartment. You know all the good ones are probably taken now."

George elbowed me playfully. "Yeah, you don't want to have to share one with a dirty Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "I'd sooner sit in the walkway then share a compartment with a Slytherin." Chuckling softly, I shake my head. "I was waiting on Amber to get here so the two of us could get one together, but it looks like she's going to be later than usual this year."

After looking towards the portal that leads to the platform and not seeing her bushy brown hair, I sigh and look back at the boys. "But you're right, I should probably go ahead and board. I might get lucky and find us a decent compartment." Turning around and start to collect my things, putting the cat carrier underneath my arm and going for my trunk.

Fred and George were instantly there to intercept me, picking it up themselves. "We'll help you with the heavier things, you just carry your bag and cat." George said as they lifted my trunk and walked past me.

Shaking my head, I adjusted the shoulder strap of my backpack and took hold of the handle on Nymeria's carrier, holding it properly now rather than underneath my arm. As I began to follow them, I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name. Pausing just before getting onto the train, I looked over my shoulder and saw Amber running through the crowds. Her older brother David following behind her with her trunk. As usually she was already dressed in her school uniform, the Ravenclaw patch on her robes.

"I see you decided to finally join the rest of the school." I said teasingly as she stopped in front of me, panting heavily from running.

"O-oh shut up, Rea." She stood up straight and adjusted her robe. "I got here as fast I could. Mum got sick and I had to wait on David to get to the house. It wasn't my fault."

Nodding, I stepped to the side and let her climb on board ahead of me. "Well, come on, Fred and George are going to try and find us a compartment that we can all share. If there are any left that is." She stuck her tongue out at me as I continued to tease her about her lateness. Laughing, I followed after her.

We found the twin's moment after the train began moving. They had found a compartment with their fellow Gryffindor's, Lee Joran and Angelina. The ride to school was anything but uneventful, but that was to be expected from the pranksters. They showed us all their ideas for the joke shop that they were planning to open once they finished school.

I thought the name they choose was brilliant. Weasley Wizard Wheezes, they would call it. Though even as they were telling us all this, Amber did bring up a valid point. How were they going to get the money to fund their shop? It was certainly something they would need to think about.

As she got closer to the school though, Angelia and myself, left the compartment to change into our school uniforms. When we came back, Amber was the only one sitting in the compartment. She told us that the boys had gone to change as well and that they would be back any time now. The rest of the ride, we all talked about our summer, Fred and George going on and on about the Quidditch World Cup. I was so jealous of them. I wanted to go, but my parents decided we were going to go to the States to visit family. I'd been bored out of my mind, of course, missing my friends terribly.

Once the train came to a stop, we exited and said our goodbyes. Amber and I went in search for our Ravenclaw friends, finding Anya and Luna sitting together in a carriage, we joined them. Anya was a 6th year like Fred and George and probably the most beautiful girl in their house. She had long beautiful brown hair with bright blue eyes. Even though she was American by birth, her parents having moved to London just before her 10th birthday, she was still considered very popular among everyone. Even Slytherin's love her.

When we were seated and heading towards the school, she and Luna told us about their summers. Anya told us that she had spent most of the summer with her boyfriend Markus, I envied her relationship. Markus was no longer in school and was a few years older than Anya. I'd only met him a couple times, he'd been a Gryffindor when he was here and our paths hadn't crossed much. Luna on the other hand told us about how her father's magazine The Quibbler and gave each of us a copy to read. There were some…interesting articles. She was an odd character, but we all loved her just the same.

At the Ravenclaw table, we watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. Once they were all sorted, I was excited that we'd be eating, but when the food didn't appear, I was disappointed. That was when Professor Dumbledore stood and made his way to the golden eagle stand to address the students. I hoped he would go quickly, my stomach growling loud enough that Amber glanced my way. Giving her an embarrassed smile, I looked towards the Headmaster.

Just as he was about to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, lightning struck and the all the light flickered, going dark for a moment, causing most of the girls to scream in terror. I shook my head at their foolishness, seeing that even some of my friends were screaming. It was then that I noticed a man standing close to the staff table. Dumbledore himself must've noticed him too, because he walked over and shook hands with the mystery man, before returning the podium and introducing him.

"Everyone, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was an uproar of commotion, at the mention of the famous Auror. When Moody sat down at the staff table, Dumbledore turned back to us. "I am also proud to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." The entire school cheered out with excitement; that was until it was mentioned that only students that were seventeen or older would be a loud to enter.

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Fred and George yelling, "That's rubbish!" over the crowd. I was glad that they weren't yet old enough to enter the Tournament, but deep down I knew that they would come up with something had would allow them to do so. I just hoped that it wouldn't backfire on them.

The final announcement came at the end of the night, after everyone had eaten their dinners and were just about to leave their tables and head to their houses. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving at Hogwarts in a month's time and that they would be staying with us during the Tournament. We were to show them welcome here at Hogwarts.

Finally, the Welcome Back feast was over and we were released to our houses. Yawning tiredly, I got up and started to follow Amber out of the Great Hall. "I am so ready to get to the dormitories." I said, yawning again, this time stretching my arms above my head. "Between you and me, I've got a hot date tonight." Anya and Amber giggled as they shook their head, knowing I was talking about my bed, but I didn't even notice that Fred and George had come up behind me.

"Is that right? Do we know this guy you've got a 'hot date' with?" George asked.

There was something in his voice when he spoke, but I brushed it off as I turned around and smiled up at him sweetly. "Nope, he's in Ravenclaw so you've probably never met."

"We know you, don't we? Along with several other Ravenclaw's. Haven't you heard, we're quite popular." Fred smirked and gave a wink.

"Well, Mr. Popular, my date doesn't leave my room often, so I know you've never met." I watched as their jaws practically hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. "You know, for being the best jokesters in the school, you two obviously have a hard time realizing when one is being told to you." I shake my head and linked my arm with Amber's, she was laughing with me. "I'm going to bed, my 'hot date' is with my pillow. Goodnight, boys." With that said, I left them standing there with the faces nearly as red as their hair.


	2. Chapter 2

You'd be surprised how quickly a month goes by. Before I knew it, the day that the other two competing schools, were finally upon us. The Headmaster decided that we could all have the day off, but we were to come all meet in the Great Hall at approximately 5:00, a hour before the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive.

Amber and I spent the first part of the day, studying and catching up on any homework that we'd fallen behind on. It was annoying, but I was a good student and I didn't want to get as far behind in my school work as some people that I knew. Though once we finished with everything, I hurriedly put my things away and dressed for the day. I set out a uniform to put on, so that later I could hurriedly dress and make my way to the Great Hall.

Once we were dressed, we headed down for some lunch. Having skipped breakfast, we felt like we were starving. As we walked the halls towards the Great Hall, I linked my arm with Amber's. This wasn't an unusual sight. Ever since we were little, we would walk side by side with our arms linked. It also wasn't unusual for the kids that we went by to whisper. Many of the students who didn't know us personally, thought that we were a couple. It wasn't true of course, but the students of Hogwarts loved their gossip and rumors. We weren't bothered by it and normally shrugged it off.

Just before we entered the Great Hall, someone came up behind us and very rudely pushed his way between us, forcing us to either unlink our arms, or before forced to fall.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing." I yelled at them.

When the boy, for came between us, turned around, I saw that he was from Slytherin house. He made a rude gesture with his hand, before turning around and walking with his friends. The laughed loudly about something that he said, and I could only imagine that it had something to do with myself and Amber.

Rolling my eyes, I relinked my arms with her and we entered the Great Hall together. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, we picked out a few of the items set out for lunch, and placed them on our plates. I was just beginning to eat my toast, when I saw Fred and George coming in and settling at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like neither one of them noticed me. I wasn't offended by this, because our tables weren't exactly right beside each other.

While I watched them, their heads leaned in close as they whispered to each other, I wondered what it was that they were talking about. I figured that it had something to do with their plans to get past the age line that would be around the Goblet of Fire when it was opened to students.

I knew that they were cooking something up, they had told me as much, I just didn't have any idea what it was. Everyone in the school was excited about this Tournament about to take place here, but I didn't really care about it. For me the most exciting aspect was the Yule Ball. I mean, come on, what girl wouldn't be excited about a ball?! Isn't it every little girl's dream to go to the ball with her handsome prince? My prince just happened to be a part of Gryffindor and had bright red hair.

For years now, I'd been crushing on George Weasley, and while we were best mates, I didn't think he saw me as anything more than a friend. If he asked me to the Ball, I would be very surprised. Excited, but surprised.

"Hello? Earth to Realyn?" Amber's voice suddenly penetrated my thoughts. When I came back to reality, I saw that she was waving her hand in front of my face. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

I pushed her hand away annoyingly. "I wasn't daydreaming."

She caught the annoyed sound in my voice. "Oh, someone's in a bad mood all of a sudden." Chuckling, she took a bite of her apple. Once she swallowed the fruit, she spoke again. "So, who were you daydreaming about this time?"

"I told you, I wasn't daydream." Even as I spoke the lie, I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up with a blush.

"You're lying!" She laughed out loudly. Loud enough that she caught the attention of the small amount of students enjoying their meals. Even the attention of a pair of red heads. As I blushed more, she figured out who it was I was daydreaming about. "It was George, wasn't it?" This time she was courteous enough to not shout it for the all of Hogwarts to hear.

"Now, what would give you that idea?" I asked, though my heated face gave it away.

She didn't even give me an answer, just kept talking. "I don't know how you can even tell them apart. They're so alike in everything that they do, it's nearly impossible. As far as I know, you're the only one who can do it. Well maybe their mother, but I bet even she gets confused."

I shrugged and went back to my lunch. After Amber's outburst, I could feel their eyes on us. They may not have known I was here before, but they certainly did now. "It's not really all that hard, to be honest. They both have different personalities. They smile different and their laugh sounds different too." I give a little smile as I think about the differences between the twins. "I can't make them out all the time, mind you. When they come up behind me, it's hard to sometimes differentiate the sound of their voices."

"You are so in love, that I doubt even you can see it." Amber shakes her head and starts to stand.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with my lunch yet." I choose not to comment on the statement that I was in love with George Weasley.

"I, my friend, am going down to the Quidditch field to watch the Ravenclaws practice. I overheard the team captain saying something about not wanting to get rusty this year, since Quidditch has been cancel until next year." She walked away before I could say anything, leaving me alone with my food and my thoughts.

Amber loved watching the team practice. I couldn't understand why she liked watching them so much and I figured it was something to do more with someone on the team, rather than the team as a whole. It didn't bother me much, but I was left alone at the Ravenclaw table. When I looked up to see if the twins still at their table, I noticed that they too had gotten up and left. Frowning, I go back to my lunch. It didn't take me long before I finished and left as well.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. Which is saying something, because usually when you're excited about something the hours go by very quickly. Right? Well before long, it was time to dress into our uniforms and meet in the Great Hall. Dinner wouldn't be served until after the competing schools arrived. I didn't mind it really, I was just glad that we weren't waiting outside in the cold. Wearing a skirt in the cold was incredibly uncomfortable.

All the same, everyone in the Great Hall was excited about the arrival to come. On my right, Amber sat beside me and on my left Anya. We were leaned in close, talking to each other, when the door opened. Turning around on the bench, we watched as the first school came it. When we saw that it was group of girls, we figured that it was the Beauxbaton. As they walked down the aisle, it was clear to see that they caught the attention of nearly every boy in the school. I couldn't help searching out Fred and George to see if they were ensnared by them as well. An unfamiliar spark of jealousy, went through me when I saw that they were in fact just as captivated as everyone else.

"They're really not that pretty…" I heard Amber say as they passed up.

I shook my head, "I heard someone saying that they're Veela."

Anya looked at the girls in the Beauxbaton group and then back at me. "That would explain why the guys look like they've never seen a beautiful girl before."

"Don't worry, Anya, you're still the most beautiful girl we know." Amber flashed her a smile.

"Thanks, Amber, but we both know I'm not interested in what anyone else thinks. Beside you and Rea are just as beautiful as anyone of those girls."

I admired that about Anya. Even though she was this popular and incredibly beautiful girl, it seemed like it didn't even matter to her. She was humble like that and wanted to make everyone she met feel good about themselves. I don't think there was any one person that she hated or disliked. That went for the Slytherin house as well and that house was full of those only out for their own needs.

The Beauxbaton students weren't sitting 30 seconds before the doors were slammed open. Several gasped and everyone quickly turned their heads to look at the newcomers. As they practically marched into the Great Hall, it was apparent that they were here to win the Triwizard Tournament. Their faces were stern and I was a little intimidated by students, but it was the Headmaster that downright scared me.

I was glad when they sat at the Slytherin table. Then again, if they were just as self-serving as the Slytherins, it probably wasn't a good place to seat them.

Shrugging it off, I looked down our table, watching the Beauxbaton students talking among themselves and the boys fawning over them. I noticed that several tried to talk to them, but it seemed like that just couldn't form the words to speak. Poor bastards.

Once our guests were settled at the house tables that would be hosting them, Dumbledore stood behind the golden eagle stand. He greeted them and welcomed them to our school. "The Tournament will be officially opened to those who wish to enter, at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink and make yourselves at home." There was applause and shouts of welcome before food of all kinds appeared upon the tables. Most conversation's ended as hungry students began eating.

After everyone ate their fill and the tables were cleared, Dumbledore stood once more and addressed the students. He explained what the Triwizard Tournament was about and that any who wished to enter, should greatly consider the risks and dangers they would be put through in the coming days. He then went on to explain that there would be an age line around the Goblet of Fire and that no one under the age of seventeen was to enter.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, I could practically hear Fred and George trying to figure a way passed it.

We were dismissed after the announcement.

"Are you ready to head to bed, Rea? We've got classes in the morning." Amber asked as she stood up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Yeah, I'll meet you upstairs. I want to talk to the twins real quick." When she nods and leaves, I stand as well and made my way through the crowds.

Being on the short side, large crowds like this wasn't always the best place to be, I was usually pushed around. This time was no different. Students bumped into me, pushing me back. I stumbled over my own feet and ended up falling backwards. When I fell, someone was kind enough to help me right back up. I looked up at my rescuer and instantly blushed.

"You know, you should really be more careful." George said laughing.

Stepping away from him, I brushed the dirt off my skirt. "Yeah, that's what people keep telling me." After straightening my uniform, I took him by the wrist and pulled him towards the staircase away from the crowd. Turning my gaze up to look into his eyes, I ask him about their plans. "What are you and Fred planning to do about the age line?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He faked innocence.

"Don't play coy with me, George Weasley, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He shrugged and gave me a wicked smile. For some reason, that smile gave me butterflies and they went wild. While trying to calm them down, he responded. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Without giving me any real answers, George turned around and walked off, probably to catch up with his brother. Sighing softly, I shook my head and made my way to the Ravenclaw common room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting up in my bed just as the weekend, morning, sun began filling our dormitory. It wasn't often that I would wake with the sun, especially on the weekend, normally using this time to sleep-in and catch up on any sleep I didn't get during the week; but there was something about this morning that told me I need to be down stairs before long. Something was going to happen and I didn't want to miss out on anything.

As quietly as I possibly could, I dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a loose black, long sleeved shirt. Once I was dressed, I gently patted Nymeria's head, grabbed my boots and started for the stairs, which would lead to the common room. I didn't make it to the door, before I felt something soft hitting me in the back. Turning around, I saw that Amber was sitting up in bed, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"Where are you going this early?" She asked me. I could hear the sleepiness in her soft voice.

"I've got a good feeling that something interesting might happen this morning and I'm not about to miss out."

"You think Fred and George are going to reveal their big plan this morning?"

I gave a shrug. "I don't know, they haven't told me anything about it." The last few days, the boys had been avoiding me, or at least it seemed like they had been avoiding me. Maybe they were just too busy with their scheming. "I have confidence in them, though. They'll either figure a way around Dumbledore's age line, or they'll make complete fools of themselves in the process. Either way, it should be entertaining." Without saying anything else, I walked out of the door and down to the common room. Slipping my shoes on, I left.

As I walked into the entrance hall, I saw that there were about 20 or so people milling around the Goblet of Fire. I had to admit, it was something to look at. Its blue flames whipping about almost hypnotically. Very beautiful. For a moment, even I was tempted to try and place my name it.

Shaking my head to clear my wayward thoughts, I looked around to see if anyone I was close to was here. I spotted Hermione sitting on a bench, reading as usual. While I liked Hermione as a person, she and I weren't necessarily close. Giving the hall another once-over, I got sight of familiar brown hair, bent of a parchment, writing away. Smiling to myself, I made my way over to Anya as she wrote her letter.

She was so engrossed in what she was writing that she didn't even notice me when I sat down beside her. "Whatcha writing, Anya?" When she jumped a little and nearly spilt her ink, I knew that I had startled her, which made me laugh. "I'm sorry, mate! I didn't mean to startle you."

Anya frowned and shot me a bit of a glare before shaking her head, moving the ink to the bench at her side. "It's alright, Rea, maybe next time let me know you're sitting beside me?"

"Deal." I smiled jokingly and leaned over to look at the parchment she was writing on. "So, who are you writing to?"

She placed the parchment away in her backpack and turned her full attention back onto me. "Just my weekly letter to Markus. What are you doing down here so early? It isn't like you to be up and about at this time."

I shrugged and looked back towards the Goblet as a Beauxbaton girl was putting their name into the fire. The blue flames momentarily brightened before accepting her name. "I just thought I would come down and see who would be brave enough to enter their names into this silly Tournament. Honestly, from what I've read, this thing is very dangerous. Why on Earth would you allow students to even consider entering?"

"Maybe that's why the Ministry made the decision that only student of age could enter, instead of letting anyone put their name in?" Anya said as she too watched another student, this time one from Hogwarts, put their name in the fire.

"Hey, you turned seventeen over the summer, are you going to enter your name?"

"No, I'm not interested in eternal glory and fame. That sounds more like something you'd be interested in." She teased.

"Not the fame part, but the winnings do sound very tempting. With the much prize money, I could get just about anything that I wish."

Laughing, she turned her attention back onto me. I could see the curious expression in her hazel eyes. "Oh? Just what would you buy with all those winnings?"

Before I got the chance to answer her, all the students suddenly started cheering and turning towards the entrance way. I couldn't see who they were cheering for and stood up to get a better view, Anya joining me. As we saw the pair of redheads coming in, I joined the students as they cheered the twins on. If the smiles on their faces were anything to go by, they had finally figured out how they would get past the age line.

"Well lads, we've done it!" Fred shouted out with excitement.

"Cooked it up just this morning." George continued.

"It's not going to work." Hermione's voice cut them off and I rolled my eyes. She was nice enough, but she certainly had a way of sucking all the fun out of everything. She really needed to loosen up sometimes.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the three of them and as I came out of my own thoughts, I saw the boys standing up on the bench beside her, shaking the vials. I couldn't wait to see what this potion would do to them or if it would work at all.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said in unison, I loved when they did that. Linking their arms, they tilted their heads back, lifted the potions and drank down the blue liquid.

Jumping down from the benches and over the age line, nothing seemed to happen. The cheers were deafening. I was confident that they had succeeded in their task, as they placed both their names into the Goblet. Again nothing happened, at least not right away. As they began celebrating their success, the flames of the Goblet suddenly grew in intensity moments before shooting something out. It hit the twins directly in the chest, throwing over the line and across the tile, several feet away.

My eyes went wide as I saw them thrown back, before coming to a stop against the wall. Pushing through the other students, I hurried to their side. I was concerned that something bad had happened, but as they sat up and I got a look at their faces, the concern faded away and I burst into laughter. "You two look ridiculous!" I cried out, in between laughing.

Fred look from me to his twin, before laughing and pushing me over. I couldn't stop laughing, they were just too hilarious and when Dumbledore approached, I had to cover my mouth to muffle my snickering. "I did warn you." He said surveying Fred and George. The twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfey. She is already tending to Miss. Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though, I must say, neither of their beards are as fine as yours."

They both stood up and did as the Headmaster suggested. Leaving the Entrance Hall, Lee Jordan followed closely behind them, laughing even more so then I had been. Standing up, I brushed off my jeans and ran out after them. "Hey guys, wait up!" I called out as I ran. The three of them stopped for a moment and looked back at me. Since Fred was the only one to still have his back to me, I decided to jump up onto his back, locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

With a grunt, he caught me, using his arms to keep me stable on his back. "Bloody hell, Realyn, I think you've put on a few pounds over the summer."

I swiftly kicked him. "It's rude to comment on a girl's weight, Fred Weasley."

He chuckled and glanced back at me over his shoulder, bouncing me a bit as he adjusted his hold. "Yeah, if I was talking to a girl."

I yanked hard on his white beard. "Hush you." Still I smiled at his teasing. Pointing down the hall, I said, "Forward, march!" He laughed and started walking again. As they walked and I rode, I didn't catch the look that George cast his twin brother and myself, as we playful teased each other.

"So George, do you have any more bright ideas to enter the Tournament?" I asked, laying me head down on Fred's shoulder and looking over at George.

He gave a nonchalant shrug, which I thought was a bit odd. Maybe he was disappointed their potion hadn't works. "Nah, that was the best we could come up with on such short notice."

I was a bit shocked by this and lifted my head up. "Really? I thought the two of you would've had a plan B of some kind."

"Nope," Fred said as we turned the corner, arriving at the hospital wing. "We've got other plans though, for the Tournament." He smirks and lets me off his back. "We're going to take bets on whoever is chosen as champion."

"That's so wrong!" I said, but I wasn't really all that surprised. It sounded exactly like something the two of them would do.

George finally smiled, though it was a little hard to tell from under all that white facial hair. "If not us, then someone else was likely to take the idea. Besides, it's a good way to start earning some of the money we'd need to fund our own joke shop."

I couldn't argue with him about that. Along with the sales of their current products, they could easily make a good amount of money this school year, especially with our new guests.

Madam Pomfey, finally noticed that there were new students waiting to be seen and when she took one look at the twins, she clicked her tongue, shook her head and pointed them towards a pair of empty beds. I heard her mumbling about the foolishness of students as she walked past me to whip up a potion to fix the twins.

Shaking my own head, I looked at them. "Well boys, I'm glad that I decided to get up out of bed this morning. You certainly made my day."

"Good to see that our misery could bring you some enjoyment," George said.

"Yeah, it's not like we were in any real danger, huh?" Fred laid down on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

"It's your own fault for not listening to Dumbledore in the first place. You two have no one but yourselves to blame."

They shrugged together, but it was Fred to spoke. "Maybe, but it wouldn't have been like us not to try."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Turning I started to leave the hospital wing.

That was until I felt someone grasping my wrist and stopping me. I turned around and saw that it was George. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and mare sure we're alright?"

"No, I'm going to grab some breakfast before they stop serving. I'm sure you two will be out of here in no time. Besides," I pulled my wrist out of his hold and smiled at Lee Jordan. "Lee is here to nurse you back to health, you don't need me getting in the way. I'll catch up with you lot later on." Waving, I leave them to an obviously annoyed Madam Pomfey.


End file.
